Le Mont-Saint-Michel
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Le Couesnon en sa folie a mis le Mont en Normandie, le Couesnon en sa raison le rendra aux bretons... Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? A qui appartient-il, ce fameux Mont ? OC régionaux


Titre : Le Mont

Rating : K+, merci Bretagne.

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie - Pays de la Loire - Corse

Note de l'auteur : Le Couesnon dans sa folie a mis le Mont en Normandie, le Couesnon en sa raison le rendra aux bretons... Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? A qui appartient-il, ce fameux Mont ?

* * *

Corse eut un grand sourire en croisant Pays de la Loire dans le couloir. Il le cherchait justement. Il attira son attention et le prit par l'épaule d'un air de confidence.

\- Eh, tu veux voir un truc très drôle ?

\- Hein ? Euh...Oui ?

\- D'accord, suis moi ! ...Oh attends on va chercher Poitou-Charentes aussi, lui aussi il est jeune, il n'a pas encore dû voir ça ! Il faut dire qu'ils se sont un peu calmés...

La pauvre région fut entraînée de force par le corse, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'on voulait lui montrer et qui étaient ces "ils" qui s'étaient calmés. Une fois Edmond enrôlé de force lui aussi (le pauvre n'avait rien compris), le corse les emmena dans un coin à l'écart.

\- Bon. Alors, Pays de la Loire, tu vas voir Bretagne et Basse-Normandie -c'est le moment, ils sont en train de se disputer- et tu demandes "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un conflit entre vous pour le Mont-Saint-Michel mais je ne comprend pas trop. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?". Et insistes bien sur le "vous", faut que ce soit les deux !

N'ayant visiblement pas trop le choix, le pauvre Pascal se traîna jusqu'aux deux autres régions sous les yeux attentifs de Corse et Poitou-Charentes. Une fois l'attention des deux querelleurs attirée, il leur posa sa question.

Le blond et le roux échangèrent un regard.

\- ...Bon, si ça te chante. Je commence, alors, puisque l'histoire commence avec moi, déclara Bretagne.

Léan ne sembla pas y voir d'objection.

\- Alors. Il était une fois, dans une Europe paisible et merveilleuse, calme et douce, où chacun était heureux, où Satan n'avait pas sa place et où des fleurs poussaient sur chaque talus, bref, une Europe AVANT que les normands n'arrivent.

\- Eh, elle n'est pas un peu orientée ta description là ?

\- Absolument pas ! Bref, dans ce monde merveilleux, naquit Aubert d'Avranches en 660. Cet homme fantastique, issu de la famille des seigneurs de Genêts -une adorable commune qui aurait dû rester chez moi-, a vu le jour dans le plus beau pays du monde, j'ai nommé, la Bretagne. A cette époque, le Cotentin et l'Avranchin étaient à moi.

\- A cette époque.

\- La ferme toi. Donc, Aubert -qui est un Saint d'ailleurs- grandit dans ce sublime pays et devint Evêque d'Avranches. La légende raconte qu'il vainquit un dragon, le Malin personnifié ! -désolé Pays de Galles- Il le pourfend ! Le combat, débuté sur le Mont-Dol s'acheva sur ce qui s'appelait le Mont Tombe. Alors, Aubert eut une vision ! L'Archange Michel -Saint Patron de la France mon cul il est apparu à mon évêque à moi, na- lui ordonna de construire une église sur le Mont Tombe où le Diable avait été vaincu. Sauf que là, Aubert il a regardé le Mont, c'était abrupte, avec pleins de mauvaises herbes, c'était hyper sauvage, donc il l'a pas fait. Il a eu une deuxième vision. Il l'a toujours pas fait.

\- Ah ces bretons, tous des fénéants.

\- Mais la ferme ! Bref à la troisième fois, Michel lui a mis un coup de doigt sur le front, laissant une empreinte. Comprenant que s'il rechignait encore, le prochain doigt serait dans son cul, il...

\- Stefan !

\- Rooh pardon, pardon- Bref il a construit l'église. On y met ses reliques, quelques chanoines viennent, bref tout se passe bien, Saint Aubert peut mourir heureux, son petit "Saint-Michel au péril de la mer" -le nom, à l'époque- était entre bonnes mains.

Un soupir dramatique échappa au breton.

\- Tout ce bazar là, et moi avec, on était plutôt copains avec Charlemagne qu'étais à côté. Enfin, "copains", pas vraiment, disons alliés. Alliés contre un fléau qui venait de la mer. Et je parle pas du Kraken, non, non, il est adorable à côté. Non, je parle des horribles...Vikings !

\- C'est moi.

\- Sans blague, on le saura... Comme tu le sais sûrement, quand Charlemagne est mort, ses héritiers se sont disputés et tout. ET CES CONS LA ONT PAS FAIT GAFFE AU DRAME QUI SE TRAMAIT DANS L'OMBRE ! Les vikings ont repris leurs raids de plus belle et c'était tellement le bordel que les religieux se sont tous fait la malle. Ils ont retroussé leurs robes et sont partis. En 847 ils ont atteint le mont. Je dis bien "atteint". Ils ne l'ont pas pris. Si bien qu'il est devenu un refuge pour ceux voulant échapper à leur barbarie.

Sentant que la suite ne serait qu'une litanie d'insultes envers ses dignes racines vikings, Basse-Normandie interrompit le roux en l'écartant...Un peu plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Bon, autant le dire, Bretagne termina dans le mur. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Mais en 911 quand Rollon fonda la grande et belle Normandie, la première chose qu'il fit fut réparer les dégâts causés aux lieux de culte. Il tâcha aussi de rendre au Mont son caractère religieux en rappelant les chanoines qui avaient fui...Malheureusement la vie en ville les avait un peu écartés de leurs devoirs religieux. Et le duc succédant à Rollon, Guillaume Longue épée...

\- Pft, quel prétentieux, j'suis sûr il en avait une toute petite...marmonna le breton encore encastré dans son mur.

\- Bretagne... bref le duc, leur confia des terres. Donc ça empira et ils devinrent de vrais bourgeois. Pour te dire, il leur a donné les villages de Madray ou Moidrey, Carcey, Mariney, Curey, les Forges, Solinnay, Macey, Dommaney, Scaley, la moitié de Crommerey, Pelton, Vergonçay, Mannay, Saint-Jean-sur-le-Rivage, avec l'église, le moulin, les prés et les vignes. Si bien que le duc suivant, Richard Sans Peur, a viré les chanoines pour les remplacer par des moines bénédictins normands. Dès que tu enlèves l'engeance bretonne, tout s'arrange, tiens...

Stefan qui avait fini par sortir de son mur lui décocha un coup de pied dans le tibia, se faisant plus mal à lui qu'au blond. Tant pis, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Et c'était à lui de reprendre l'histoire de toute manière !

\- Au début seulement, tout s'est arrangé ! C'est vrai, je l'admet, tout se passait bien, le Mont est même devenu un important centre de traduction et de pélerinage...Jusqu'à Jean Sans Terre.

Le normand soupira.

\- Jusqu'à Jean Sans Terre.

\- Ce crétin de roi, ce raté, ce déchet, ce...Normand, quoi. A cette époque, grosso merdo le XIIIe siècle, y'avait deux prétendants au trône laissé par Richard Coeur de Lion. Ce con de Jean. Et Arthur de Bretagne Plantagenêt, Duc de Bretagne, fils de Constance de Bretagne et Geoffroy Plantagenêt et surtout, SURTOUT, héritier légitime ! Sauf que c'est le roi de France Philippe Auguste qui a dû choisir le successeur. De base tu confies un truc à un français, tu peux être sûr que ça va foirer...

\- Sur ce coup là je dois l'admettre...Jean Sans Terre a dilapidé mon Empire, si c'est pas triste ça...

\- Ouais, bah moi aussi il m'a dilapidé je te signale. Donc, du coup, le roi de France a fait le con et a nommé Jean Sans Terre au trône d'Angleterre, de Normandie, tout ça, tout ça. Il fait le con, donc Philippe Auguste change d'avis et nomme Arthur roi en se disant que finalement, il aurait dû faire ça depuis le début. En fait, c'était surtout pour s'emparer des terres de Normandie, notamment le Mont. Jean Sans Terre n'étant pas content qu'on lui crache au visage comme ça, ASSASSINE mon duc -SON PROPRE NEVEU- et RAVAAAAAGE mon beau pays ! Donc forcément, y'a eu conflit. Et le nouveau duc de Bretagne, Guy de Thouars ayant décidé de reprendre le Cotentin et l'Avranchin, prend d'assaut le Mont ! Sauf que ça marche pas. On l'a déjà démontré, ce bidule, là, c'est une sacrée forteresse quand même. Donc ben...Il est pas content. Et ben euh, nous pour montrer qu'on est pas content, en Bretagne...

\- Ils crament des trucs. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent jamais.

\- Roh ça va...

\- Les bretons ont donc brûlé le Mont, massacré ses habitants, sans distinction d'âge ou de sexe, dans la barbarie la plus totale... Mais France a été très gentil, son roi a donné beaucoup de moyens pour réparer ce havre de religion et de paix qui fut la victime de tant de cruauté...

\- Eh oh, elle a fini Causette ?

\- T'es pas mieux je te signale- Les bâtiments ont dont été reconstruits. Dans un style architectural NORMAND. Avec des petits chapiteaux circulaires, de motifs végétaux -j'aime vraiment beaucoup les fleurs-, de la pierre de Caen... C'était tout de suite plus joli.

\- Peuh. C'était mieux avant.

\- C'est ça... Et depuis ce jour, le Mont est normand. Et il le restera.

\- Euh, t'oublies un épisode là.

\- Hm ? Lequel ?

\- CELUI OU J'AI SAUVE TON CUL DES ANGLAIS !

\- Les même anglais à qui tu vendais des armes, dis-moi ?

\- Euuuuuh... Ouais ? Mais j't'ai quand même sauvé, toi et ton fichu Mont qu'était à moi et qui le redeviendra-

\- Alors là tu rêves le nain.

\- LE QUOI ?!

\- Le nain. Qui n'a pas de Mont-Saint-Michel.

Pays de la Loire entendit un sifflement et vit Corse lui indiquer de revenir à l'abri. Il vérifia que les deux autres ne lui prêtaient plus attention pour fuir. Grand bien lui en prit car dix secondes plus tard, Excalibur était dégainée et une double-hache se tenait dans les mains de Basse-Normandie. Des fous, ces deux là étaient des fous-

* * *

Bon ils sont bien gentils mais on a pas eu la réponse là... Et vous, alors, z'en pensez quoi ?


End file.
